Secrets and Reasons
by AnimeLoverHaruka
Summary: Half a year ago she left with a secret only her family knew. Despite her great desire to tell him, she did not want him to suffer. He heard her reason for their break up but he knew it was not the reason she had told him. Now that she is back, he is determined to find out her real reason but she is determined to keep it to herself. KiseXOC
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I haven't really been in a mood for writing, school pretty much wiped me out. I decided to change this fic up a little bit.

**Changes:** Miyuki arrives in time to be able to watch Kise go up against Haizaki in the Kaijo vs. Fukuda Sogo match. That's the main thing the previous readers need to know. New readers are more than welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and my OCs.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

The girl tucked her long black hair behind her ears following the fresh spring breeze. She sat on the bricks that made up the plant box in their school courtyard, waiting for her boyfriend. She had made arrangements to talk to him after their graduation, although it seems his captain had decided to call a quick meeting of the so called Generation of Miracles. She was curious about what the meeting pertained, but she felt that it was not her place to pry despite being the assistant manager for the team. Looking at the clear blue sky, the same color as her own eyes, the girl couldn't help but feel that the weather was the exact opposite of how she felt. Today was the day she ended everything, despite how much she loved him or perhaps it was because of how much she loved him. She wouldn't (couldn't) allow his life and career to be ruined because of a single slip. She would bear this burden on her own.

Only seconds after those thoughts crossed her mind, she heard her blonde boyfriend's unmistakably cheery voice. She stood up to greet him just as he stopped in front of her.

"I'm sorry for being late, Miyu. Akashi-chi wanted to talk to us," he said after greeting her with a quick peck on the lips.

"It's fine Ryota. I've been enjoying the beautiful day," the girl, Miyuki, responded.

"It's a great day, isn't it? It's a perfect day for a graduation. It's been kinda bittersweet since I won't be able to see you very often, especially since you'll be studying abroad in London. I'm gonna miss you so much, but we'll be able to email and video chat with each other. What did you want to talk about?" Ryota said.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about my studying abroad and how that affects our relationship," Miyuki said.

"What about it? We won't be able to go on dates, but we can still talk. It will be a little hard not being able to meet each other in person for 9 close to 10 months, but I'm sure we'll make it through," her boyfriend said optimistically.

"I want to give it a try, but I feel it would be best that we break up," Miyuki said.

"Why? You don't think we'll get through this?" he asked.

"I want to believe that we can, but I don't want to tie you down to me while I'm halfway across the world for nearly a year. We'll be in high school. We'll meet new people and we never know if our feelings will change during those 9 months. If we end up finding new people or get tired of trying to maintain our long distance relationship, I don't want us to have to break up over email or video chat. You know how I feel about confessions and break ups. I prefer being told in person with the person right in front of me, that's why I want to do this. I don't want to have to continue forcing a relationship, because I don't like online breakups. If we still feel the same after the nine months that I will be gone, then maybe we can give us another try. But for now, I feel that it's best to break up. Besides didn't you say that you liked girls that didn't tie you down?" Miyuki explained tears streaming down her face by the end of it.

"You're just making an excuse. We can try this out; we keep our relationship going despite the length and distance. I said that before but if it's Miyu then I'm fine with being tied down. The reason you want to break up with me is because you don't love me anymore," Kise said.

"I do love you. I love you very much and that's why I'm doing this. 'If you love someone let them go. If they return, they were always yours, if they don't they never were.' You've heard of that saying right? I'm letting you go, so that I can see if you were truly mine and you can try the same thing," the girl said, tears streaming down her face, her hands gently cupped around her lover's cheek, tears running down his own. He didn't answer for several minutes before finally he broke the silence.

"Fine. I'll let you go, but before that can I ask for one last thing?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied a small slightly pained smile on her face.

"Can you give me one last kiss?" he said.

As an answer her smile widened very slightly and she raised herself up as he leaned down, their lips meeting for their goodbye kiss. Ryota surprised Miyuki by placing one of his hands at the back of her head and the one remaining on her back tightened bringing her closer to him and deepening the kiss. This kiss contained all the pain and love that they felt at this moment. They ended the kiss, when the need for air surfaced and they stayed there staring at each other's eyes for several seconds before Miyuki pulled away from his arms.

"Goodbye, Ryouta," she said drying her tears and smiling as best as she could.

"Goodbye, Miyu," he replied a sad tone in his voice.

Miyuki gave her now ex-boyfriend one last hug and kiss on the cheek, before turning around and walking away, taking with her the secret that she held. Once she turned to the side of the building and out of the view of Ryouta's eyes, she allowed her tears to slip down her cheeks and ran until she reached a small park a short distance away from the school.

As she approached the swings, the lone, almost invisible, figure sitting on the swings stood up and approached her. Seeing him, Miyuki broke down into sobs. The figure merely placed his arms around her and led her to sit on the swings, allowing her to cry into his shoulders as he kneeled in front of her.

"Everything will be alright, Miyuki," the blue-haired boy told her, rubbing her back.

"It hurts so much. When he talked about making our relationship last, I was so tempted to tell him everything," she responded, her voice muffled by her sobs and the shoulder on which she cried on.

"Then, why didn't you?" Kuroko asked his cousin.

"You know the reason why I had to do this. I don't want to be the one who will ruin his future. I'll bear this burden alone," Miyuki said, facing her cousin with tears streaming down her face. However, in her eyes Kuroko saw her resolve and he knew that his cousin would never waver, no matter how much he would try to persuade her otherwise, she would stand her ground. Knowing that any of his efforts would be futile, he merely hugged her and allowed her to continue crying into his shoulders.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**: Here's the rewrite for the prologue of Secrets and Reasons. It's actually different from the original one. I tried to keep the dialogue to minimum, but this chapter kind of needed a lot of it. I do apologize to any of my readers who were expecting a new chapter but rewatching KnB I felt that it would be better to have Miyuki arrive back sooner than in the original and it also has to do with the writer's block I was having. I'm sorry but I'll try my best to move on with this story. Also, I apologize it my updates are slow, school has been getting to me. Three AP classes as well as Anatomy and Physiology are really getting to me. I also have a lot of things to do outside of school. But I promise to try my best to update at least once a month. I thank you guys for your patience ahead of time.

I kinda feel like I made Kise OoC in this chapter. I'll try my best to keep him in character in the later chapters, but I kinda wanted to show the strength of Miyuki and Kise's relationship.

Also Miyuki's belief that confessions and break ups should be done in person and not over the phone reflects my own thoughts about those sort of things. Asking someone out on a date via text or chat is fine but I feel like when you actually tell them your feelings it should be in person and the same with breaking up.

Hope you like it. I'll try to get the rewrite of the first chapter out as soon as possible.

Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you for everyone who followed and favorited this story. I hope that you will continue to support it.

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer**: I do no own Kuroko no Basuke. I only own my original characters, Miyuki and her family, as well as the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Ignoring the cold nipping against her cheek, the black haired girl hurried along to the stadium. Miyuki had decided to watch the Winter Cup matches and give her support for her cousin. However due to jetlag, she had ended up sleeping until late into the afternoon. The teen had hurriedly gotten ready, but the train she had taken had met with some trouble and she had been delayed for half an hour. Although she had a feeling that her cousin's match had ended, Miyuki had still decided to continue on to the stadium for what she knew was the last match of the day. Tetsuya had told her it was between Kaijou, her ex-boyfriend's team, against Fukuda Sogo and that whoever would win this match would be Seirin's opponent in the semi-finals.

As she reached the doors, Miyuki couldn't help wishing that Kaijou would lose so did not have to choose between cheering for her cousin or her ex. But, she knew that in the end Kaijou would win, after all it was the team with Kise Ryouta, a member of the Generation of Miracles. Miyuki had been a firsthand witness of the monstrous skills that was possessed by each member that group and had been with them as they were changed by the abilities that had blossomed in them during their last year and a half of middle school.

The scene that greeted her as she entered was one that surprised her. Kaijou was losing. Looking at the court, she saw a member of Fukuda Sogo intercepting a pass to his own teammate. Spotting her cousin at the spot that he had texted her and seeing no empty seats around him, Miyuki took a quick glance around in hopes of spotting any familiar faces. After several seconds, the girl spotted Aomine and Satsuki only a few feet away and decided to spend the first half with them and to look for her cousin during the break.

"It's been a while you two," she said as she approached them, a smile on her face.

"Miyu-chan!" Momoi exclaimed quickly giving the other teen a hug.

"Oh, Saito, long time no see," Aomine only glancing long enough to see who it was before turning his attention back to the match.

"Would it be alright if I join you?" Miyuki asked the two.

"Of course, it's great to see you again, Miyu-chan!" Momoi said.

"You too, Sat-chan. It's strange to see a person be able to give a member of the Generation of Miracles a hard time," Miyuki said her previous smile changing to that of a serious expression observing the match before her.

"That's because that person is Haizaki-kun. You remember him, don't you Miyu-chan?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"I do. I wasn't aware that was him, he changed his hairstyle, but looking more closely I guess the playing style matches," the black-haired teen said turning to the girl next to her.

Turning back to the match, she now saw that it truly was Haizaki, especially after seeing a member of Kaijo attempt a shot that she had seen Haizaki use only just a little while ago.

_He must have pillaged that move from that Number 5_, Miyuki thought as she continued to watch the match. She watched as Kise managed to gain points by performing a dunk, only for Haizaki to return the favor by performing the exact same move and before she knew it the second quarter was over and the teams cleared the court for a break. It was only now that Aomine turned to truly look at her.

"Your boobs got bigger and your hair got longer, but besides that you look pretty much the same," he told her.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi said scolding her childhood friend.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make such comments Ao-kun," Miyuki told him.

"Whatever, I'm gotta go piss. You two have girl talk or whatever it is you girls talk about," he said as he walked away, leaving the two girls to chat.

After Miyuki sent her cousin a text informing him that she had arrived and had decided to watch the match with Aomine and Momo and that she would meet up with him after the game ended, the two girls exchanged contact information and then proceeded to give each other updates on their lives, with Momoi catching Miyuki up on any of the events that happened with basketball as well as her own life and Miyuki telling her pink-haired friend about the things that she had done in London.

Before they knew it, Aomine had come back and the match had resumed. As she watched her ex-boyfriend go up against Haizaki, she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. It was Momoi that raised the possibility of an injury to Kise during the Kaijou/Touou Interhigh match and Miyuki couldn't help but feel concern. As she continued to watch the blonde struggle against the teen that he had once challenged and lost to, Miyuki clenched her fists and just as she was about to give her encouragement, she heard a voice that was unmistakably her cousin's give out his own. She couldn't help but smile at her cousin's timing and seeing the reaction the teal-haired teen's words had on the blonde copycat, she knew that it had done its job. And she could only watch in shock and judging by her companions' exclamations, they too had never seen the blonde player do what he was currently doing. As Kise continued to pull off all of the moves of the members of the Generation of Miracles, Miyuki couldn't help but feel awe at the things that the blonde had managed to achieve during the time that she had been gone. She was so absorbed in what was happening before her, that before she knew it the game had ended with Kaijou as the winner. She watched as Kise pointed to her cousin with a smile on his face, before turning to her ex-schoolmates and asking them to promise that they would tell no one, especially Kise, that she was back in Japan. Momoi had asked for a reason and Miyuki had merely given her the answer of wanting to surprise him. The pink-haired girl happily gave Miyuki her word, ensuring her that she would make sure her childhood friend did the same as Aomine walked away from them after telling Momoi to get home by herself. After giving her thanks and a promise to spend time with Touou's manger, Miyuki departed from the pair and set off to meet her cousin.

Her cousin's impeccable directions led Miyuki straight to where he and his team were gathered a slight ways away from the entrance of the stadium as to keep out of the way of the people exiting. Her cousin made the introductions and the team more than warmly welcomed her. They had just begun their way to the station when one of the freshmen let out a slight surprised shout.

"I thought I recognized your name and face from somewhere. You're the model, Saito Miyuki!" the freshman known as, Furihata said which was followed by surprised sounds by the other members of the team.

"Yes, I am. I'm happy you still know of me. I haven't appeared on a magazine or billboard for over nine months," the girl said. The rest of the walk was spent getting to learn more about each other, the team would ask Miyuki about herself and her experiences as a model and living in London, while Miyuki would ask about the team, what they had been doing and about the other teams that they had faced. Their time together was soon cut short when Miyuki arrived at her stop, she bid them farewell, telling them that she would be watching their match against Kaijou tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if the chapter's a little disjointed, I started part of it a while ago but then life, namely school, happened I had to put it off for a while. I also apologize for the extremely late update. School has drained my energy so I haven't had the chance to write much. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I can't promise any regular updates.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any feedbacks are welcome as they help me to improve my writing.


End file.
